


The Pamphlet of Monsieur Courfeyrac

by crimsondust



Series: Fragments from the daily lives of Les Amis de l'A B C [3]
Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: Courfeyrac being Courfeyrac, Dreadful puns, Gen, Honestly not that sorry, I AM SORRY, Les Amis de l'ABC Shenanigans, cheesy puns, just puns, post July Revolution of 1830, puns galore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-21
Updated: 2016-07-21
Packaged: 2018-07-25 20:20:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7546409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crimsondust/pseuds/crimsondust
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Enjolras, Combeferre and Feuilly are drafting a pamphlet while Courfeyrac and the others are having a game of puns.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Pamphlet of Monsieur Courfeyrac

**Author's Note:**

> The words that Enjolras writes are taken from actual quotes from the pamphlets of Les Societe des Amis du l'Peuple, an actual society on which Les Amis are based. This is an excellent site for more information: http://chanvrerie.net/history/revolutionaries/amis-du-peuple-judicial-system/
> 
> Also the letter that was written by an actual anonymous student in 1830 that could totally have been written by Courfeyrac is here: http://chanvrerie.net/history/revolutionaries/lettre-dun-etudiant/

**Courfeyrac**

Enjolras was busy writing a pamphlet criticizing the riots and the reign of King Louis-Phillipe. Combeferre was standing over his shoulder, guiding him in the correct usage of phrases so that the wordings may not seem overly harsh or critical. Feuilly was sitting beside them reading the finished pages and giving his input on the riots.

‘The emeutes[1] have become more frequent since Louis-Phillipe assumed control and the government is prolonging them through the use of brutal force. I have seen evidence of it myself. The riots have also worsened because of the government’s insistence on keeping the price of bread to twenty-one sous.’ Feuilly said.

‘And we criticize the government’s bland foreign policy of juste millieu[2] which we see as nothing more than an attempt by the bourgeoisie to maintain power. The government must also answer for the emeutes of 15, 16, 17 July and the several that have broken so far since King Louis- Phillipe’s ascension to the throne.’ Enjolras was reading what he had written.

Combeferre considered for a while and then nodded his head.

‘You must also put the case of the watchmaker Marchal mistreating a poor peddler and the prefect of police not redressing the injustice,’ He said. ‘I spoke to the young peddler myself and his story brought me to tears.’

Enjolras wrote it in and continued to read, 'Have we not all remarked upon the people's growing irritation with the regime...'

The rest of the group meanwhile was gathered around Courfeyrac having a game of puns, some witty, some of the opposite kind. As we have reason to believe, puns are not something to frown upon even in such important work as that for the Republic. This time, they were providing valuable assistance in lightening the somber mood that had been present for some time. It must be noted that this discussion had started because Jehan was discoursing on Homer's Odyssey and he made the mistake of pointing out an extended pun when Odysseus lands at the island of the Cyclops and introduces himself as Outis[3] to the giant Polyphemus and blinds him in the eye.  'No man is killing me by force.' Polyphemus complained. 

'Surely if no man is killing you, you must be ill.' The others said and went away while Odysseus laughed at his good fortune.' Jehan read while the others laughed. 

‘During my first year, I had the opportunity to oversee a patient who was rich as Croesus but did not want to spend his money on his treatment when he became ill.’ Joly began after the laughter had subsided, ‘It is benevolent of you, sir, that you are leaving so much money for your kinsmen.’ One of the physicians remarked dryly to him.'   

Courfeyrac laughed, ‘Is mirth a good physician, Jolllly?’

‘Indeed.  It heals the humerus bone.’

'I wish somebody would tell that to Blondeau. He never laughs.'

Grantaire said, ‘I heard it said that wine taken in large quantities makes you fat. What does the medical profession say?’

‘Impossible capital R, I once saw it make you lean against the lamppost.’ Bossuet promptly replied.

Why did the journalists want more rights from Charles X? Courfeyrac asked. ‘Because they were part of the op-press-ed.’

‘You sir, are a joker.’

‘Ask for me when we gather at the Barricades and I shall be a grave man.’ Courfeyrac replied quoting Shakespeare, 'But in truth, haven't you heard of Horace's advice to mix foolishness with your serious plans? I live by this rule.'

‘You have got a tear in your waistcoat, Bahorel. Have you been in a fight?’ he observed.

‘I got this tear at the Barricades when we were tearing up the pavements to tear up the government.’

‘And you’ve got a button missing.’ Grantaire spoke up.

‘It is in the salad dressing that Father Huchelop makes, my good man.’

'Speaking of Father Huchelop, Is Carpes au gras, the sole specialty of the Corinth?' Bossuet asked.

‘Why is the Republic good, citizens?’ Courfeyrac interrupted with a grin.

‘Because it stops the ongoing reign.’ 

A smile twitched around the corners of Enjolras’ mouth. Combeferre and Feuilly were already convulsed with silent laughter that made it difficult for them to read what had been written.

‘If only you would use that clever brain of yours to help us draft this, our work would get finished sooner.’ Enjolras complained.

‘Challenge accepted. I shall write a pamphlet entirely in puns.’ Coufeyrac declared.

‘What a great idea.’

‘A bet if you please gentlemen, on whether Enjolras publishes Courfeyrac’s pamphlet instead of his.’ Grantaire said.

‘You will have to accept my payment in credit for I haven’t any sous.’

‘Your coins fly away too quickly from your purse, L’Aigle. But, I accept, for Joly will make good your debt.’

Enjolras frowned but he agreed. ‘Very well. If you write a pamphlet that is good enough I shall consider publishing it.’

‘I do believe someone is under the effect of the humors, Joly. Perhaps Enjolras should see a physician.’ Courfeyrac smiled as he began work on the pamphlet.

Enjolras was a man of his word. They eventually published Courfeyrac’s pamphlet after it underwent heavy editing by Enjolras and Combeferre. Courfeyrac was immensely pleased about that fact and would not stop talking about it for several days.

[1] uprising

[2] Keeping middle ground

[3] Greek for ‘No man’


End file.
